Increasingly, electronic components are being relied upon to facilitate the operation of a vehicle. These electronic components aid in the development of sophisticated vehicle systems such as collision detection systems, automated cruise control systems, global positioning navigation, and the like. In this regard, systems have been developed that allow electronic components to communicate in accordance with standard protocols. For example, a sensor, which may have been developed by an engine manufacturer, may encapsulate and transmit data in accordance with a standard protocol. A cab-mounted electronic control unit developed by a different entity may receive and process the received data. Since standard communication protocols exist, components from different manufacturers are able to communicate so that readings may be presented to a vehicle operator.
A graphical display within an interior surface of a vehicle is provided to convey information to a vehicle operator. With the continued development of sophisticated vehicle systems, increasing amounts of information about vehicle conditions should be accessible to a vehicle operator. However, limitations in display area size may preclude the display of some readings that describe all vehicle conditions.